Wesker's Gift
by williewildcat
Summary: What happens when Albert Wesker decides to give Amare a baby Hunter as a gift? Poor Alexander Slater is about to find out...Chaos and hilarity ensue! Rated T for mild swearing! Part of Chimera Verse!
1. Prologue

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone in RE but my OC's…..I wished I owned the RE verse….*sighs*

This is something I came up with after looking at several works on Deviant Art and I wondered…..What would happen if Amare got a Hunter as a pet from Wesker? The follow is the chaos and hilarity that comes with that decision….

* * *

"Amare get that _thing_ away from me!"

Alexander darted through the corridor with Amare easily keeping pace with him. The hall echoed with his thundering pace while her stride was silent. She could overcome him but the Tyrant was having too much fun with this! He should've just given in but no, he had to take off like a frightened deer which prompted the current chase they were engaged in. Alexander had succeeded in dodging Amare and her little pet in the employee break room and in the labs but her sharp nose had sniffed him out every time. He had hurled chairs at them, but Amare only laughed at his resistance. Alexander had tipped a filing cabinet over but she leapt over the heavy equipment without hesitation. It was good thing he was a distance runner in his youth as it was coming in handy right about now! Even several flights of stairs had not created the barrier he was desperate to create between him and that THING!

The quiet growls from the baby Hunter clutched tenderly in her hands made the grin plastered on her face break wider still. Amare had stretched her arms out which earned a rumble deep of approval from the Hunter's chest. It was cool and scaly against her skin but Amare didn't care. The Hunter had taken to her quickly as she had become enamored with the creature. The talon like claws curled against her fingers as if to urge Amare to go faster.

It was enjoying the thrill of the hunt as its handler pursued the tall human. Her eyes were glowing bright with crimson and amusement as she carried on with her cat and mouse. Why couldn't he understand this was fun? She would never in a million years let it hurt him!

"Come on Alexander! He won't bite…._HARD!_"

"Damn it Amare!" Alexander snarled as he pounded his feet faster down the halls. The faceless sentinels of the security forces observed the peculiar game between Slater and Amare. Amare knew the security teams wouldn't offer chase but Alexander was another story…..

The Hunter licked its lips as the scent of the panicked human's adrenaline crafted an invisible path for its senses to trail. It snapped the air with short hard bites. Alexander's heart pounded furiously at the sound of the needle like teeth coming together. He swore he could hear the flaring nostrils inhaling his smell! Cute and sweet his ass! That thing had tried taking his hand off the first time he got close enough to it!

"Just pet him! You'll hurt his feelings if you don't!"

The Hunter simple growled louder at her declaration as though it was offering Slater its own affirmation.

"Hurt his feelings?" Alexander turned a sharp right with Amare breaching the corner without slowing her sprint.

"But he likes you!" She shouted with enthusiasm.

"I'm sure he likes me….As a meal!" Alexander threw back over his shoulder.

"I won't let him eat you! I promise!"

"Says the one with the Hunter in her hands! I swear Amare I'm going to shoot that damned thing!"

"No you won't!" She boldly decreed. "Come on just pet him on the head! He likes being scratched on the back of his head!"

"For the last time Amare….NO NO NO NO NO! What part of the word no do you not understand?"

Alexander made one more hard turn this time towards the left as Wesker's office was now within sight. He knew the Chairman was in there and would halt this nonsense at once. But the again it had been Wesker who thought it would be such a wonderful idea to give her that damned mutation in the first place! Hell he was probably watching his suffering right now and laughing at his distress! For the last two days he had been the target of Amare's pet's affections or rather predatory instincts.

_Alexander, Amare is in perfect control of the Hunter. You have nothing to fear….._

Nothing to fear? That _thing _couldn't wait to sink its teeth in him!


	2. Spike

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone in the RE verse except for my OC….I wished I did though!

_48 hours earlier….._

Albert Wesker wasn't one for tradition. The Chairman had loathed the ritual of giving worthless material gifts to one another. Besides, it was archaic and a reminder of the Old World. This was the New World and the time of new beginnings was at hand.

This day brought him to William Birkin's lab where the blonde scientist had finished up his latest project. He had been under strict orders to finish this task immediately though Birkin didn't ask why. He had learned a long time ago it wasn't worth one's breath to ask Albert Wesker why. It would just earn a menacing glare from behind the midnight shades.

Birkin was jotting something down when the Chairman quietly stepped into the other man's sanctuary. William Birkin didn't have to turn around to know it was Wesker standing behind him.

"Dr. Birkin," the blonde sternly addressed the other.

"Yes it's ready," he didn't have to ask why he was there.

"Bring it here."

Birkin went to the other side of the room where reptilian creature was being confined in one of the vacant kennels. Its yellow eyes narrowed at the human approaching and let out a loud hiss in warning. Birkin raised an eyebrow at his latest creation. He couldn't believe Wesker wanted Amare to have it as a damned pet! But with a few modifications to the genome sequence Birkin made certain it wouldn't grow to a full sized Hunter. The last thing he needed was a runaway pet B.O.W.; especially a Hunter of all things! He could've created a harmless Licker for him or even a cute little Doberman with a bit of Las Plagas! But no! Wesker wanted a Hunter! He said it would be perfect for her! Well if that damned thing got loose he wouldn't hesitate to shoot the damned thing!

_ William do this! William do that! William make a Hunter as a pet for Amare! William! _

His inner voice ranted in sarcastic fashion. Sighing, William fetched the transport carrier used for smaller experiments and positioned it in front of the cage door. At the instant its eyes spied the claustrophobic container the Hunter backed up in a corner with claws out and prepared to strike. The tiny spikes on the back of its neck shuddered in instinct.

"Come on you little bastard," he roughly tapped the creature's scaly back with a prod. The Hunter stayed put, fighting the human in a battle of wills. It growled and snapped at the metallic pole but Birkin only grew irritated and impatient with the stubborn creation. Wesker watched with masked amusement as Birkin was locked in battle with the little B.O.W. It was clear the Hunter wasn't giving in to the scientist's will but then again William Birkin wasn't a man who caved in so easily either. Once again William Birkin was being challenged by a B.O.W. The Hunter leapt up on its hind legs and chomped on the pole just millimeters below Birkin's gloved hand. William yelped and fell back letting the door swing wide open. The Hunter hissed at its attacker and readied to launch from the cage. Birkin went for the gun that was on his desk.

"That's it you little….."

"Allow me," Wesker brushed Birkin aside and extended a gloved hand into the cage. The Hunter snarled and snapped at the leather clad fingers but Wesker ignored the display. Birkin couldn't see the glowing rings of power and fear only the Hunter going slack and letting the Chairman grab it by the scruff of its neck and place its relaxed body in his other arm. The golden eyes were half lidded as Wesker cast a glance towards Birkin before leaving the scientist alone.

"Not even a thank you," Birkin sulked.

* * *

Wesker sat in the dark with the Hunter resting in his lap. He chuckled at the image of Birkin wrestling against the B.O.W. then only to be intimidated by its small but mighty will. It curled the talon like claws against the midnight suit but Wesker didn't seem to mind. It was perfectly docile in his presence but then he had wielded dominance over the smaller one. It could sense the stronger one before it and submitted in an instant. The creature was sprawled out on its side, snoring soundly through the gaping nostrils.

The door slid open revealing the battered sweaty outline of Amare.

"Stupid Salinas," she growled. "He thinks he knows everything. Oh look at me! I'm JD Salinas! I'm on Alpha Team! Oooohhhh! I'm big and bad!"

It seemed Amare had a difficult session. Wesker remained quiet but the Hunter lifted its head at the sound of its soon to be handler. A set of gloved fingers lightly scratched the spot behind the skull assuring the Hunter the intruder was not an intruder.

"Next time I am so kicking his ass!"

Amare flipped on the light and casually looked up to see her lover reclined in his chair. Her golden eyes descended to the Hunter, locking eyes with the creature. It yawned at her presence before leaping off Wesker's lap and crawling towards her. Almost instantly her eyes brightened and the anger of before melted away. She was in love…..

"You are so cute!" She crouched down and hoisted the creature up. Its skin was cold and scaly in her warm calloused hands but that didn't matter. Amare shifted her hands to get a better look at the miniature B.O.W. "I've never seen a little Hunter before!"

The Hunter sniffed her face, picking up the salt and adrenaline that slickened her skin. A tiny forked tongue shot out and lapped the closest beads of perspiration off her cheek. After a horrid training session, the rough sandpaper like tongue licking her like a dog's was actually pretty soothing.

"Hey, knock it off. I'm not lunch." Her face scrunched up as the Hunter continued running its rough tongue over her face.

"I'm glad you like him," Wesker's lips curled up into a pleased smile. "He's for you."

"Me?" Amare was scratching the top of the Hunter's head.

"Yes," Wesker was nodding slowly as though he was addressing a child. "It is my gift to you."

"I didn't think you were gift giving kind." Amare shrieked as the Hunter clawed up her chest and draped itself across the tops of her shoulders. Its eyes sparkled in contentment from beneath the crazed locks of raven. Amare swore it was purring against her ear.

"Well then in that case I think I'll name you…..Spike!"

The Hunter, now called Spike, nuzzled against her neck letting his mistress know he liked that name.

"Does he get to sleep in the bed with us?"

"No," Wesker flatly answered. Spike growled at Wesker who in turn displayed a set of raging crimson. The Hunter still snarled but stayed planted on Amare's shoulders. Spike would sleep in the bathroom. There was no way he was sharing a bed with a B.O.W.

**I think we all know what's going to happen... :)**


	3. Spike 1 Wesker 0

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the RE Verse…..

* * *

It seemed Spike didn't like the idea of sleeping in the bathroom.

The Hunter had scratched and clawed at the porcelain sink and paced restlessly around the glass walled shower before dragging his razor sharp claws down one side, scratching up the crystalline material. The needle sharp points scraped across the marble flooring as he carried on with his tireless protests knowing the Tyrants on the other side wouldn't be able to sleep until he was free. He growled in frustration as the door had been shut keeping the B.O.W. from wandering or more specifically crawling into the awaiting bed on the other side. Spike spied the water dish resting against the wall and with a swipe of his short thick but powerful tail launched the bowl across the room watching it shatter against the solid black walnut door.

"I told you he wouldn't like it." Amare groggily boasted as the baying started back up. She knew Wesker's mouth was already curled up into an angry snarl with equally furious red rings to match. "I imagine he's going to keep this up until…."

"No Amare," Wesker held his ground. "Spike has to learn."

Amare snorted in sarcasm. "Oh he's really learning Albert. He's so serene on the other side of the door."

Wesker retaliated by biting hard on the back of her neck causing Amare to yelp in pain.

"Ow," she shifted around until she was nose to nose with him. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes," he rubbed the spot that seconds before his teeth had pierced.

"He's a baby Albert. You never had a pet growing up did you?"

"No," he flatly responded.

"Well I may not remember my previous life but I do know that young animals need companionship; B.O.W. or not Spike can't be locked up like one of the other experiments. He's lonely and he is not being locked up in the bathroom. PERIOD."

Her words were cemented with finality as Amare flung back the sheets and bolted out of the bed and marched for the bathroom. Spike continued howling and clawing furiously at the door as he heard the soft padded footsteps approach.

"Besides, you love me too much to be mad for long," she grinned despite the pitch black that had settled in the room. Wesker stayed silent but Amare was right. He never did stay angry at her for long. It didn't matter how he tried or what he did, the Chairman found his anger receded like the tides when it came to the raven haired warrior.

Amare twisted the posh brass knob and pushed the door open. Spike darted out and climbed up her leg and side with a panicked fervor. He clung to her shoulders and neck refusing to budge from his perch.

"I know," she sleepily sighed and lightly scratched the spot behind his head. "Daddy was mean locking you up."

Wesker rolled his eyes. He wasn't the Hunter's _daddy_! He was the god of the world! Gods were not _DADDIES!_

"Well that won't happen again; as long as you promise to behave."

The tiny Hunter seemed to understand as he nuzzled her neck. "I guess you get the message then."

"Amare," Wesker's voice rumbled disapprovingly from the bed.

"Relax," she peeled Spike away then lowered him on her pillow. Wesker narrowed his eyes at the sight of the Hunter kneading and nesting against the oversized pillow. Did he hear it…..purring? What did Birkin do when he created the miniature B.O.W.?

"Don't be jealous," Amare had seen the envious stare. "Besides it was you who gave him to me as a gift."

"Perhaps I should reconsider my decision….."

"Don't even think about it," Amare was in his face. Her eyes were glowing dangerous shade of red as they stared him down. "Besides I'll clean up his mess."

Amare, with Spike leaping onto and now embedded around her neck, padded into the bathroom and went to straightening up the chaos the little Hunter had created. Albert was going to be upset about the shower wall and sink but those were repairable.

"You really were mad weren't you?" She sighed as the large jagged pieces of glass went slid into the trash can. Spike dug his claws into her shoulder making Amare quietly chuckle.

_He definitely has a mind of his own….._

She slipped back under the covers with Wesker instantly latching his arms around her waist and one leg draped over hers. The Hunter was already fast asleep; curled up in a tiny ball of scales and claw. The inch long talons were sticking upright like little razors.

"See? He's calmed down."

Wesker just snorted at her claim of victory. But the Hunter was asleep and it was quiet now that the little B.O.W. was with them. He found his fingers reaching up and scratching the underbelly of the Hunter eliciting a subconscious purr for the Chairman's efforts. Well tonight he would allow to slide by but tomorrow night and beyond would be a different story. There was no way Albert Wesker was going to allow a lab creation to get its way. When he had the idea of a pet for Amare his expectations were of an obedient companion to keep her focused when he was called away; not an unruly child.

The sudden wet grating sensation across his skin made him look up to see the little B.O.W. running its tongue across his forehead. The Chairman lifted an eyebrow at the attempt being put forth and had to give it credit for its effort. Sighing, Wesker took his index finger and scratched the underside of Spike's scaly chin hearing the faint sigh of contentment coming from its small lungs.

_You are not winning this war B.O.W.! You may have succeeded this time….._

Spike just flopped on his back with claws resuming the position of sticking in the air.

"Just let him sleep with us Albert…." Amare's words trailed off as she went back to sleep.

**I kept envisioning a mini Hunter prowling around this expensive bathroom creating a ruckus. Just like a puppy! Just wait until Slater gets to meet Spike... :)**


End file.
